This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Controlled methods for "activation" neuroimaging comparable to human PET studies have not yet been developed for awake, behaving macaques. These studies will address this issue. With simple sensory and motor protocols, we will develop methods for 1) the systematic habituation of animals to handling procedures, 2) administering the microPET radiotracer without the animal being aware, thereby mitigating the effects of injection-related stress, and 3) standardizing head placement inside the microPET scanner across multiple scan dates.